The Second Mrs Cullen
by Northern-Southern Belle
Summary: While working as a companion to a wealthy widow, a trip to the seaside allows Bella Swan to gain the attention of wealthy and mysterious Edward Cullen. They have a whirlwind courtship, but their idyllic relationship begins to unravel when Bella finds out that she's not alone with Edward. His jealous wife is not dead, as she believed, leaving Bella in danger. One shot


**Disclaimer: Only the plot belongs to me!**

**A/n: ****My attempt at making Twilight into a purely Gothic story, based off the story Rebecca by Daphne Du Maurier. I tried hard to keep the characters close to how they are in the books, but there are some changes, especially with Rosalie and Emmett, so Twihards and other Twilight fans who don't like things in the story tweaked with, do not read, or proceed with caution. Rebecca fans, you enjoy too. :)  
**

Bella Swan stared out at the crashing waves of the sea and wiped her brow. She had just removed the last of her employer's bags from the car, and, even though she knew she would hear about it later, decided to catch her breath on the beach for a bit before she went inside. She even removed her shoes and sat down in the sand for a while. Finally, she heard the screeching voice of the Widow Hopper calling out to her. "Bella! Where are you with those bags, you terribly lazy girl? They won't all just unpack themselves, you know!"

She rolled her eyes and began looking around for her shoes and stockings. Eventually, she found both her socks and slipped them on, but only one of her shoes. Knowing that Widow Hopper would already be in a bad mood and not wanting to make it worse, Bella just forgot her other shoe, picked up the bags, and began an awkward run toward the hotel. She didn't get far, however, before she fell on her face in the sand and both bags went flying from her grip.

Getting on her knees and spitting, Bella suddenly heard a voice. "Looking for this, Cinderella?" It asked. Bella then looked up and saw a man holding out her shoe. He seemed unnaturally pale, his skin matching the light of the rising moon behind him. His hair was brown, and his eyes seemed a queer shade of topaz that she'd never seen a human have before.

"Hello?" He repeated. "Are you all right?"

"Oh, yes," Bella nodded, pushing her hair out of her eyes and accepting her other shoe back. She put it on and let him help her to her feet, trying not to shiver as his hands were unnaturally cold. "Thank you," she said. "I-I should get going. My employer is waiting for me and she gets angry if I dawdle too much."

"You really shouldn't be out on the beach alone at night," he chided her. "Something could happen to you. I'll walk you back to your room."

"All right," Bella nodded. "Thank you." Even though she figured the widow would yell at her for walking around in the dark with a man she didn't know, after all the other real and imaginary offenses she'd committed today, she supposed one more wouldn't hurt. "We're in room twelve."

"All right," the man replied. "I'll take you there." He then took the second bag out of her hand and held it as they walked to the room. He then knocked on the door, and when it opened, Widow Hopper began scolding Bella for being late before she finally realized that Bella wasn't alone.

"Oh, my heavens!" The old lady flushed a deep red. "I apologize, Mr. Cullen. I had no idea that it was you who was knocking on my door. And thank you so much for looking after Bella."

"It's I who should apologize for keeping this lovely young companion of yours out so late," he said. "We got to talking on the beach and lost track of time."

"Oh, that's all right," Widow Hopper replied. "As long as she's safe, what else matters?"

"Thank you for your help," Bella told the man her employer had addressed as "Mr. Cullen," while Widow Hopper ran back to her bed all aflutter. "Both with Widow Hopper _and_ my shoe."

"You're welcome," the young man replied. "I suppose you're tired. In that case, I shall say goodnight, and that I hope to see you in the morning."

"I think you will," Bella replied. "Goodnight, Mr. Cullen."

He inclined his head in a bow. "Goodnight, Bella," he said and straightened the lapels of his suit jacket before turning on his heel and heading back to his room without another word to her.

Bella stared after him until Widow Hopper yelled for her to shut the door because she was cold. She did so and went to change into her pajamas before being called back to Widow Hopper's room in their suite. The old lady looked much happier then Bella had ever seen her look, and patted the mattress beside her, urging Bella to come sit next to her, which was _definitely_ something she'd never done before.

"Yes, Widow Hopper?" Bella asked, taking the seat she'd been offered. "Can I—can I get you something else before I turn in for the night?"

"Yes," Widow Hopper replied. "You can tell me how it is that someone as insignificant as you came to catch the eye of that young man. Never in a million years would I expect someone like Edward Cullen to be interested in _you._ His wife was the lovely Rosalie Hale, you know."

"Was she?" Bella asked, not knowing what Widow Hopper was talking about. "She was rich, I take it?"

"Not as rich as he was before their marriage, of course, but rich enough," Widow Hopper nodded. "And lovely, and cultured…basically everything you're not."

Bella swallowed, wanting to say something in response to that remark, something that would make the widow really sorry for what she said. But then she realized how stupid that would be. Her father was dead, her mother unreachable. She had no other means of support at the moment, so it would be best to hold her tongue, at least until she had the means to get away.

"Yes, Widow Hopper," She finally got out. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," the widow replied before Bella went off to her room, tucked herself in, and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

The next day, Bella was up early and, after checking on the still-slumbering widow, she decided to go and have her breakfast in peace before her employer awoke and the day's haranguing began. As she made her way into the dining room, she bumped into someone. She looked up and blushed furiously when she saw who it was. "Mr. Cullen!" She cried. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I just came down here for a little peace and quiet before the widow woke up and I had _no_ idea you would be down here too!"

"Well, isn't it funny that we keep bumping into each other?" Edward smiled. "They don't have much to eat down here at this time of the morning. I have better things in my room. Would you like to join me?"

"Okay," Bella replied. "If you want me to."

She followed him to his unusually dark room where a buffet was set out. "Go ahead and have all you want," he said. "Otherwise it will just go to waste."

She was halfway through her first plate of bacon and eggs before she noticed that he wasn't eating anything. "Aren't you gonna eat?" She asked, her mouth full.

"Later," Edward told her. "Just keep eating your eggs and don't worry about me."

He waited until she swallowed and then, with his chin resting on his hands, asked, "How did a girl like you end up with that old woman anyway?"

"Oh, I had to work for her, see?" Bella replied. "Since my father died and my mother remarried, I had no way of supporting myself until the widow agreed to take me on. She's really a most generous employer."

"Is she?" Edward asked skeptically, his eyes narrowed. "Tell me, what did your father _do_ for a living?"

"He was a police officer," Bella replied. "And a very good one. I could have stayed with our neighbors, the Blacks, after his death, but I didn't want to impose on them, especially Jake. He has to do so much already, what with his father being confined to a wheelchair and everything."

"And so you've resigned yourself to working for that old woman?" Edward asked. "Well, we'll have to fix that, won't we?"

"What?" Bella asked, feeling confused.

"I can help you, if you'll let me," Edward told her. "But first, we have to get you away from the widow. It may take time, but we'll manage it, I promise."

* * *

That was just the first of many breakfast "meetings" that she and Edward had, always early in the morning and lasting until Bella received an angry summons from Widow Hopper via a hotel steward just before noon.

Finally, after two weeks of this, Widow Hopper said, "I don't understand it at all, but it appears Mr. Cullen has developed a fondness for you, young lady."

"Has he?" Bella asked. "Well, our morning meetings have made me awful fond of him too. He's a bit mysterious, but I like him nonetheless."

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Bella went to answer it and found Edward standing in the hallway, wearing another suit, and looking as pristine as always. "I think we need to talk," he said. "Would you come on a ride with me in my car?"

Bella turned to Widow Hopper. "Would that be all right with you, ma'am?" She asked.

"Of course," the woman replied. "You go on your merry way. I'll be fine here."

So Bella followed Edward out to his car and they began their drive into the countryside.

"I take it the widow's noticed your absences in the morning," he said as he drove with one hand.

"Oh, yes," Bella nodded. "She's noticed. She's a little stunned by it, and frankly so am I. I mean, she told me about your first wife, and from what it sounds like, she and I were really different, and she was much better than me. I'm really not the sort of girl men marry."

At this, Edward put the brakes on the car and stopped so fast that Bella nearly went into the windshield and when she looked over to face him, she saw he was angry. He reached out, grabbed her shoulders, and gave her a shake while keeping her gaze. "Whatever you heard about my wife, you won't mention any of it in my presence again. Do you understand me? Do you? You are _nothing_ like she was. If you were, I would have been smart enough not to marry you and put myself through all that again!"

"All right, all right!" Bella cried as he squeezed her hard enough to hurt. "I won't mention it again. Please just let me go!" It was after he'd let her go and she was settled again in her seat that the words he'd said went through her mind again and she realized something. "Did you…did you ask me to _marry_ you just now?" She asked.

"Yes, you fool!" He replied. "I want you to marry me! I want to walk along a beach with you at night and kiss you behind a palm tree."

"You do?" Bella smiled. "Have you kissed many women behind palm trees?"

"No," Edward shook his head. "You'd be the first. But before we leave on our honeymoon, we have to stop by my house…let you meet my family."

"Oh, do you think they'll like me?" Bella asked.

"Probably not, since you're so different from Rosalie, but what does it matter anyway, since _I_ love you?" Edward asked.

"I guess you're right," Bella replied. "But I'll try my best to get along with them anyway."

"Good girl," Edward said and kissed her hair. "You're an angel."

* * *

"_This_ is your _house_?" Bella asked as she stared up at the giant mansion. "I've only seen houses like this on post cards!"

"Yes, it's my house," Edward replied and helped Bella out of the car, taking her arm and guiding her up the steps. "And since you were so eager to meet my family, you're in luck: they're here right now."

"Oh, wonderful," Bella replied, following Edward up the front steps and into the house where two people stood up at their entrance. "We wondered when you were going to get here," a small young woman with short dark hair and golden eyes said. "What kept you?"

"It was dinner that brought him here late, Alice," her male companion said, giving Bella a penetrating stare. He then turned his attention to Edward. "You gonna share her with us 'cause you made us wait so long?"

"What does he mean?" Bella asked, feeling the need to hold onto Edward's hand. The man's intense stare was making her very uncomfortable.

"Don't worry about it," Edward whispered back. "Just stay still and don't move." He then looked at Alice. "Would you mind controlling your husband?" He asked her.

"Well why should I?" Alice replied. "Jasper and I have to eat."

"Because she's not for snacking on," Edward replied tersely. "She's going to be my wife." While they'd been talking, Edward's attention had been off Bella, but it returned to her when he saw Jasper speed off the sofa and try to get a good grip on her, his fangs gnashing as they got closer and closer to her.

After a brief tussle, Edward managed to pry Jasper off a very frightened Bella. "Are you all right?" He asked her as he helped her to her feet. "What happened?"

"She's got a paper cut from one of your books," Jasper explained. "I smelled the blood."

"I hope you're all right," Edward told Bella. "Do I need to bring you to a doctor?"

"I think I'll be all right," Bella responded. "But he-" she pointed at Jasper. "His face…the fangs…he looks like a vampire!"

"He is," Edward nodded. "I am too. And Alice." He then watched as Bella's eyes rolled back into her head and she fell to the floor in a faint.

"Well, I should have expected that reaction," Edward replied, giving Jasper a dirty look. "Are you proud of yourself? Help me get her to bed."

"You mean you haven't told her about what you are yet?" Alice asked. "When were you planning on saying something?"

"After we're married," Edward replied. "The same time I tell her about Rosalie."

"Oh, tell me when you tell her the story of your first wife," Alice begged. "Please? I want to see the look on her face."

"You can't be antagonizing her anymore," Edward commanded as he and Jasper placed Bella down on a mattress. "I have to go away for business, so I'm leaving her in your care. And while you're at it, would you plan our wedding? I would give you instructions not to be extravagant, but I know they're going to be ignored, so I won't bother."

"You're finally learning," Alice smiled. "Edward, I'm proud of you."

Edward scoffed at this. "You're unbelievable," he said. "How can someone so small be so annoying?"

"It's a talent," Alice replied, her grin getting even bigger.

"Well, I have to go," Edward replied, looking at his watch. "And remember to tell her not to go anywhere near Rosalie's old rooms in the west wing, all right?"

"Okay," Alice nodded. "Of course. Go and do your business and leave everything to us. It'll be all right."

* * *

After recovering from the shock of finding out the truth about Edward's family, Bella encountered even more trouble when she tried settle in to her new position as mistress of his house (called Cullenwood.) Hearing Jasper and Alice tell tales about Edward's first wife, and how beautiful, accomplished, and beloved she was just made her nervousness worse to the point where just being in the house made her nervous and every sound made her start.

One day, after receiving the mail and attempting to write pithy replies that would endear her to the neighbors (while trying to ignore the big "R" on the corner of the stationary which meant that it had once belonged to Rosalie, just like the monogrammed silverware, china, and other things that were around the house) Bella got a call in the in-house phone. She answered it and heard a male voice she didn't recognize ask for Mrs. Cullen. After a few seconds, she stammered, "I-I'm sorry, you have the wrong number. Mrs. Cullen is dead." Then she slammed the phone down and tried to control her breathing. A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door and Alice poked her head in. "That was the cook, you know," she said. "He was just wondering what you wanted for dinner."

"Oh, I don't care," Bella replied. "Whatever he wants to fix is fine."

"All right," Alice nodded. "I'll let him know for you."

"Thank you," Bella called after her.

"How's she doing?" Jasper asked Alice once she shut the door behind her. "Is she doing any better?"

"Oh, no," Alice tried not to laugh. "Poor girl is in _way_ over her head. She was a poor replacement for Rosalie. I don't know _what_ Edward was thinking when he brought her home. "

"Do you see things getting better for her in the future?" Jasper wanted to know.

"Not unless some sort of miracle happens," Alice replied. "Other than that, I don't think she has a prayer."

* * *

When Edward returned and realized that Bella had yet to bond with any of the neighbors, he suggested that they throw a ball as a way to introduce her to the neighborhood.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Bella asked. "I might make a fool of myself in front of all your fancy friends and I don't want to embarrass you. I'm not exactly in my element here."

"Oh, nonsense," Edward replied. "Just be your delightful, charming self and everyone will love you."

Bella wanted to ask if he had her confused with his late wife, but his reaction to the last time Rosalie had been brought up was still very fresh in her mind, and she decided not to broach that subject. Instead, she cleared her throat and said, "What sort of party do you think we should have? I think a costume ball would be fun."

"What a good idea," Edward replied. "You go talk with Alice and get it all arranged. You shouldn't have trouble finding something to wear. This house is _full_ of old clothes. Just have a look around. It will give you something to do."

"All right," Bella nodded. "You'll be able to come to the ball too…won't you?"

"Of course," Edward replied. "I'll be there. Don't worry."

"Good," Bella nodded. "Cause I just wouldn't have as good of a time without you there."

* * *

The next day, while Alice planned the ball, Bella took Edward's advice and began wandering around the house looking for something to wear as her costume. Her wanderings took her to a part of the house she didn't recognize. It was the forbidden west wing (where Bella wasn't allowed to go, but she didn't know that, since Alice had 'forgotten' to mention it.) She was walking past a table in one of the hallways where a vase of flowers sat and she caught her foot on the leg of it, sending herself, the table, and the vase all falling to the floor. Before she could even begin to get to her feet, she heard a kind voice say, "Are you always so clumsy? Let me help you." She looked up and saw a burly, broad shouldered young man with short dark hair and kind eyes holding out his hand to her.

"Thank you," she said as he pulled her to her feet. "I'm sorry about the mess."

"Oh, it's all right," the young man replied. "I'll clean it up. Don't you worry. I'm Emmett, by the way."

"Bella," Bella replied. "I married Edward. But you probably know that already. We're gonna be having a costume party here in a few days and I was looking for something to wear, but I think I got lost."

"Oh, that's easy to do around here," Emmett replied. "Come with me. I think I can help you."

"Well, thank you," Bella replied, pleased by what seemed to be the first genuine kindness she'd encountered since arriving at Cullenwood. Emmett led her to a well-furnished, very feminine room and began looking through the closets, pulling out dresses of various colors for Bella's inspection. Finally, she chose a pink, ruffled gown that made her look like a lady from during the Civil War. "I think this will work," she said, twirling around in front of the floor length mirror. "Don't you?"

"Yes," Emmett nodded. "You look lovely."

"Thank you," Bella told him and came over to gently kiss his cheek. "You've been a great help to me when I've had none. I've been lost ever since I came through that door. But knowing you're here…it just makes me feel better." She then left and Emmett headed through a hidden door in the large closet that led to the attic, where he was met by a beautiful blonde in a close-fitting dress. "Well?" She demanded. "What's she like? What sort of person is Edward trying to replace me with?"

"I think she's nice, Rose," Emmett admitted to Edward's former wife, who wasn't as dead as everyone had been led to believe. "Not as polished as you, but not horrible."

"Why did you give her my clothes?" Rosalie demanded. "She's taken my husband, and my house, and now my dresses too? I can't just let that go!"

"Don't do anything foolish, Rose," Emmett warned, his large body blocking the attic door and her way. "You know you wouldn't want that."

"Right, of course not," Rosalie replied. "It would mean going back down south, wouldn't it?" She sniffed disdainfully. "You know, when I left Edward for you, I expected more."

"You know, it really wouldn't be as bad as you think," Emmett ventured. "And it wouldn't be half as much trouble as hiding out here is, with the fact that we could be discovered constantly hanging over our heads."

"Well, isn't that your fault?" Rosalie snapped. "We were perfectly fine until you had to go and help _that woman._"

"I couldn't just let her lie there," Emmett replied. "I just couldn't."

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "So, what does she want with my dresses?" She asked.

"Apparently there's going to be a costume ball here soon," Emmett replied. "She needed something to wear, so naturally I showed her your old clothes. It's not like you use them anymore. Everyone thinks you're dead."

"Just because I don't use them anymore and people think I'm dead doesn't mean you can just go around giving them to whoever comes along!" Rosalie snapped. "They're still _mine!"_

"Why don't you just sit down before you do something you're going to regret," Emmett told her.

"Oh, fine," Rosalie huffed. "I guess there's nothing I can do for the moment, anyway. But I'm a patient woman. All I have to do is bide my time, and soon, I'll get exactly what I want."

* * *

The evening of the ball brought such nervousness to Bella that she spent the last couple of hours before it in her bedroom, dressed but still debating about whether to come out.

"She must be really nervous about meeting everyone you invited," Alice said to Edward as she helped Jasper with his tie. "Would you like me to go try and calm her down?"

"Oh, I can do that," Jasper replied. "That's my area of expertise, after all."

"If you say so," Alice said, giving him a kiss before taking Edward's arm. "Remember though, be gentle with her."

"I will," Jasper grinned. "I promise." He watched Alice and Edward head to the party, and once they were gone, he took a deep breath before heading to Bella's closed bedroom door and giving it a knock. "Bella?" He called. "It's Jasper. May I come in?"

"Okay, I guess," Bella called.

Jasper then came in and found Bella on her bed, curled up as tightly as possible in the dress she was wearing. "So, I hear you're nervous about the party," he told her, taking what space he could on the bed and sitting down.

"I guess I am," Bella nodded. "I mean, all those _people!_ I don't know how to interact around that many people! You know every one of them will be comparing me to Rosalie in their heads and expect things of me that I can't possibly deliver. So I might as well just spare them a boring evening and stay in here."

Jasper stared at her for a few seconds and then brought his hand down on the pillow, an inch or so from her head, which caused her to sit up. "I don't accept that," he told her, taking her hand and giving it a squeeze, which immediately made her feel calm. "Here's the battle plan: you're going to go out there, and even if you think you can't be charming or witty, or anything like that, just pretend. Everyone pretends down there, so I highly doubt anyone will question your sincerity."

"Really?" Bella asked. "Are you sure?"

"Yes I am," Jasper nodded. "We may have our differences, Bella. But I wouldn't lie to you. Now, are you ready to do this?"

Bella nodded. "I suppose if I have to, now is as good a time as any."

"That's the spirit, soldier," Jasper replied with a wink. He took Bella's hand and led her to the ballroom and down the stairs, holding her hand as everyone stared, making the looks easier to deal with. Except for Edward's. His look was one of horror and anger.

"I can take her from here, Jasper," he told his brother. "Go to Alice."

Jasper did so and Edward led Bella off to an isolated corner of the ballroom. "Where did you get that dress?" He demanded. "Rosalie wore it at a ball just before her death."

"She did?" Bella asked, the earlier courage she'd felt with Jasper beginning to fail her. "Edward, I'm sorry. I didn't know. I was looking for a dress a few days ago, and I got lost. I ran into a nice man named Emmett and he-he told me I should wear this dress. That he thought it was pretty."

Edward growled when he heard this. "Where did you see Emmett?" He asked, giving her a shake. "Tell me where!"

"Up in the west wing, I think!" Bella cried, struggling to keep her balance as Edward growled again

"I told Alice to tell you that you weren't to go in the west wing. Obviously she forgot to mention it," he said. "Did you find the dress in a very feminine room? Everything in place but looking as if it hadn't been lived in for ages?"

"Well, yes," Bella nodded. "That seems right."

"That's Rosalie's room," Edward replied. "You're not to go in there again…do you understand me? It's dangerous!"

"Oh, come now, Edward!" said a voice issuing from a side hallway. "'Dangerous' is a bit of an over dramatic term, I think!"

Bella let out a cry as Rosalie stepped into the ballroom and the whole world seemed to stop. Edward grabbed her and held her close to himself while his former wife just laughed. "I'm no danger to your wife," she said. "I merely wish to protect her from herself. Come along, dear. Let's talk."

"No, Bella," Edward replied. "Don't."

"I have to," Bella told him. "Otherwise, it won't end and this has to stop."

Edward reluctantly let her go and Rosalie led her up to her old room as the ballroom broke into excited chatter. She shut the door behind them and strolled over to the window. "You didn't see me do it, but I watched you go down those stairs today, just like I did a year ago. But even in the same dress, you couldn't compare. I couldn't believe that out of all the dresses my husband could choose for you, that was the one he picked." She smiled. "Then again, Emmett always does like a good joke."

"Why do you hate me? What have I done to you that you should ever hate me so?" Bella asked. "I think I deserve an answer to that!"

Rosalie laughed. "I would think the answer is simple, but then again, you don't seem very bright, so I'll explain it to you: You tried to take my place. You let my husband marry you. I've been watching you longer than you realize and I've seen the looks he gives you. His face. His eyes. They're the same as they were the first weeks after I 'left'. I used to listen to him, walking up and down, all night long, and he never knew I was there. I knew that he must be suffering because he lost me, and going through the most terrible torture."

Bella turned away. "I don't want to hear this," she said, trying not to let Rosalie see that she was crying. "Don't tell me anything more!"

Rosalie then moved toward her, putting a hand on her arm. "You though you could be Mrs. Cullen," she said. "You thought you could be me. Live in my house, walk in my steps, take the things that are mine! But I'm too strong for you. You can't fight me-no one's ever gotten the better of me, at least not for long. And they never will again. Never. Edward thought he could throw me out, but I've been here, always. I will be a part of this place in a way you never will be."

"Stop it!" Bella cried, struggling against Rosalie's tight grip, tears in her eyes. "Stop it, stop it, stop it!"

"It seems to me you're overwrought," Rosalie replied, pushing Bella down on the bed and going to the window, opening it slowly. "I've opened a window for you. A little air will do you good."

Bella got up and began walking toward the window, wiping tears off her cheeks, looking out at the violent, crashing sea while Rosalie stood behind her. "Why don't you go?" She whispered. "Why don't you leave Cullenwood? He doesn't need you…he's got his memories. He doesn't love you. He wants to be alone again…with me. You've nothing to stay for. You've nothing to live for really…have you?" She then nudged Bella closer to the window. "Look down there," she said, her voice hypnotic. "It's easy, isn't it? Why don't you? Why don't you? Go on. Go on. Don't be afraid…"

Feeling as if her body were outside her own control, Bella climbed in the window, and was about to jump when a sharp voice cleared her head.

"No, Bella!" Edward cried. "Don't!" She then felt two sets of hands pull her to safety. When she was on her feet again, she turned and saw Emmett and Edward holding on to her while Alice and Jasper hovered in the doorway. "Thank you," she told them. "I don't know what came over me."

"It doesn't matter," Edward told her as he took her in his arms. "We're going to leave Cullenwood and go to a place where memories can't haunt us anymore!"

"Are you going to go too, Emmett?" Rosalie asked, eyes narrowed.

"Yeah, you know what, Rose? I think I am," Emmett nodded and then turned to Edward. "If you'll have me."

"Please, Edward?" Bella begged. "Let him come with us."

"All right," Edward replied. "He can come with us if he likes."

The three of them, plus Jasper and Alice left the house just in time to hear a loud _boom_ and suddenly the house was aflame.

"I know you're vampires and all," Bella said. "But should someone go in and rescue her?"

"No, she'll be fine," Emmett assured her. "She's full of enough bitterness and anger to keep herself alive for years and years."

"What happened with the two of you?" Bella asked. "Or the three of you?"

Edward sighed as he sat Bella down in the car. "It was all a big mistake," he said. "She wanted to have children and I…I never felt like the type. I made this very clear before our marriage, but despite that, she still acted as if I'd deceived her horribly. She began an affair with Emmett here, taunting me with the fact that I was being made a fool of day and night, until finally I ordered her out of the house. She consented to go without much trouble, but that was probably because she intended to come back without my knowledge." He eyed Emmett. "Am I correct?"

Emmett nodded as he watched the house burn. "We lived in the attic."

"Of course you did," Edward sighed.

"What are we just sitting here for?" Alice cried. "No sense in sitting here and watching things burn!"

"You're right," Edward nodded and began pulling out of the driveway. "We need a new start."

"Well, where will we go?" Bella asked.

"Anywhere we want," Jasper replied. "Like we always do."

"Does that bother you?" Edward asked.

"No," Bella shook her head. "As long as I'm with you, Edward, anywhere we go will be all right with me."


End file.
